La plus belle des frayeurs
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: OS / M / Arthur, dans les bas-fond du château, va rencontrer sa plus belle des frayeurs...fic écrite pour le fanzine 7 du monde du slash


Série : Merlin / NC17 / romance/ M&A

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part le fond de l'histoire.

Fiction écrite pour le Fanzine numéro 7 du monde du slash

* * *

**La plus belle des frayeurs**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Arthur avait demandé à Merlin de le rejoindre dans les bas-fonds du château.

Depuis quelques jours, d'après les dires des gardes, des bruits étranges provenaient des profondeurs. Alors, en tant que bon roi dévoué à son peuple, il avait décidé d'y patrouiller avec ses chevaliers. Pourtant rien ne s'était déroulé en leur présence. Seul le bruit des armures métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient se faisait entendre. Ils avaient vite fait le tour et ils n'avaient rien vu d'étrange. Entre rires, bêtises et surtout enfantillages, Arthur ne se mêlait pas aux discussions des chevaliers parce qu'il haïssait cette endroit. Il avait en horreur ces espaces sombres et clos, loin de la vie, loin de tout… il en était ressorti le corps tremblant sans rien montrer à ses hommes, tel était l'âme d'un souverain.

.

**Mais cette nuit-là…**

Entendant des bruits de pas venir en sa direction, Arthur, seul, commençait à s'impatienter. Ne discernant pas la moindre présence avec sa torche, il se demandait si son valet ne faisait pas exprès de venir en retard.

― Merlin ! s'écria-t-il entendant l'écho de sa voix résonner à travers les parois des murs.

Les pas s'approchaient encore plus fortement tels des secousses portées par la lourdeur des pieds imaginaires. Or le jeune roi ne distingua aucune forme, même pas l'ombre d'une vie. Rassemblant son courage comme les chevaliers emblématiques du royaume, il s'avança vers cette sonorité qui s'était tue à son premier geste. Arthur ne vit encore personne. Un léger souffle l'envahit tout le long du dos, le faisant frémir d'une peur inhabituelle. Perverse et austère, elle s'insinua en lui. Sa peau était envahie d'une chair de poule comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti. Lentement, il sentait ce jet glacial le parcourir des pieds à la tête, le figeant sur place. Immobile, droit comme ces goules qui ornaient le haut des tours, Arthur ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste.

Ses mains devenaient graduellement moites et cette étrange sensation qui tortillait son estomac jusqu'à remonter à sa gorge, l'empêchait d'émettre un son. Sa respiration erratique le faisait suffoquer à tel point qu'il peinait à trouver assez d'air pour se reprendre.

C'était une peur intenable et en même temps si froide qu'il était certain d'être toujours vivant. Arthur fut surpris quand un courant plus fort éteignit sa torche. Dans cette étroite obscurité, le jeune roi se perdait dans l'immensité de cette inquiétude menaçante. Fermant ses yeux, il pouvait maintenant sentir un souffle se dispersant sur sa nuque, le faisant tressaillir encore davantage, sans pour autant pouvoir exécuter un pas. Cette peur-là, il l'avait détesté dans son enfance, car il s'était déjà perdu dans ces entrailles humides et sombres. Il se souvint de cette affreuse sensation d'angoisse qui avait paralysé son petit corps entier.

Ce soir-là, il ressentait exactement la même, et il lui était impossible de retenir ses tremblements. Lui, qui aimait maintenir le contrôle, ne maitrisait plus rien et Arthur ne s'était jamais considéré comme un froussard. Tendant ses oreilles, il n'entendait rien d'autre que ce silence lourd et pesant. Sa transpiration augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Difficilement il déglutit et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de crainte d'être face à un phénomène surnaturel. Le cœur palpitant, Arthur s'avoua que pour la première fois, en tant que roi, il avait vraiment peur.

Arthur ne pouvait même plus serrer la mâchoire tant celle-ci claquait ses dents. Il était complètement tétanisé et tremblotant… Inconsciemment, il voulait que Merlin soit à ses côtés, il avait le pouvoir, avec sa simple présence, de soulager son esprit.

Subitement, toujours la gorge nouée, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sursautant de terreur, les yeux toujours clos, il patienta avec ce doute infect qui le retenait dans cet état. Cette main pourtant chaude semblait lui dire de ne pas la craindre mais, il ne connaissait rien de ces choses que les gens appelaient fantômes. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses paupières et encore moins quand cette main glissa lentement, comme une torture psychologique, de son épaule à son menton.

Arthur sentait des doigts lui tenir le bas du visage et toujours aussi chancelant, il déglutit avec difficulté.

Il sentait son corps vaciller de ce terrible pressentiment qui continuait à le parcourir de haut en bas. Sans s'adoucir, ce désarroi le clouait sur place. Ses souffles discontinus, il n'arrivait pas à calmer ce trouble qu'était cette frayeur. Aux travers de ses paupières, il discerna une légère lueur dorée et sa curiosité le poussa à lever son regard apeuré sur deux orbes couleurs or qui le contemplait.

La respiration saccadée et brisée par cet instant d'incertitude et d'affolement, il ne voyait pas à qui ils appartenaient et même s'il le souhaitait, il était trop choqué pour bouger. Plongeant inéluctablement son regard dans ceux de l'inconnu, il ne perçut aucune haine, juste une étrange lueur qui semblait vouloir l'apaiser, douce et affectueuse. Hypnotisé, il vit les prunelles étincelantes se cacher derrière des paupières lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur douce se poser sur ses lèvres.

_Était-il ensorcelé ?_ Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne se poserait pas la question.

Son cerveau devait manquer d'air car son corps, si tendu, réagit à ce simple contact le tenant continuellement immobile. Délicatement, il percevait cette main lui saisir avec bienveillance sa nuque, faisant ainsi basculer sa tête encore plus près de celle de l'inconnu. Des lèvres toutes à la fois douces, chaudes et puissantes se pressèrent contre les siennes. Sans le vouloir, Arthur laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement malgré cette sensation d'anxiété qui le tourmentait encore.

Arthur posa sa main droite sur le torse du sorcier, palpant ainsi les battements de cœur accélérés de ce dernier. L'homme émanait une telle douceur qu'il céda à ses gestes. Une langue semblait vouloir pénétrer sa bouche et instinctivement, il l'invita à caresser la sienne. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement, laissant place à une chaleur jamais connue jusqu'ici.

Toutes ses émotions le submergèrent, sentir, toucher, frémir, trembler… Arthur était dépossédé de tous ses moyens. Soudain, il vacilla sous cette tension qui ne lui permettait plus de tenir sur ses jambes quand une main le retint pour lui éviter cette chute.

Arthur pouvait sentir la force de cette personne le saisir. Envouté, il avait envie qu'elle l'embrasse encore et à nouveau, sa bouche réceptionna un autre baiser tendre et fougueux à la fois. La seconde langue était douce et savoureuse, dans ses effleurements, le jeune roi sentait progressivement l'excitation l'envelopper de tout son être. Toujours sous cette sensation grandissante, l'inconnu le plaqua avec douceur contre le mur.

Son corps se mouvait au rythme des mouvements de bassin de l'autre et il sentait les parties de leurs anatomies si masculines répondre à leurs désirs mutuels. Le blond n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir une sensation si brulante et si excitante.

Gémissant à en perdre haleine et sous ses tremblements répétitifs, Arthur ne réfléchissait plus, il était prisonnier de cet homme qui l'envoutait de son regard doré. Il aurait dû le repousser, il aurait dû crier au sorcier… Mais il ne fit rien de cela, il était totalement sous l'emprise… non, il était carrément sous son charme. Tous ses sens ne s'orientaient, fatalement et inévitablement, que vers cet homme.

Des mains vinrent encadrer son visage et lorsque l'inconnu chuchota des mots aussi vieux que le monde il se retrouva sans son armure, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon. Et étrangement, Arthur avait envie de lui parce qu'il était entièrement en accord avec le second corps. Les lèvres humides qui ne cessaient de parcourir les siennes le réchauffèrent de l'intérieur et… il héla des sons d'appréciation sous les baisers qui enflammaient son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de les lui céder à nouveau. La chaleur commençait à le détendre davantage et enfin il osa caresser la peau nue de cet homme sous sa tunique. Sous ses mains, les frémissements de l'inconnu lui montrèrent combien il était tout aussi fébrile que lui. Une peau douce et chaude, Arthur en voulait encore plus et l'attira quasiment contre lui et il hoqueta lorsqu'une main passa sous son pantalon, lui pinçant et caressant odieusement les fesses.

Lentement cette main se promena jusqu'à atteindre sa verge que l'homme emprisonna avec attention de ses doigts fins, faisant ainsi tomber le bas. Arthur commençait lentement à se perdre dans les méandres de ce plaisir inattendu. Il trouvait cet instant si bon et si déroutant et pourtant son corps poursuivait ses tremblements dus à cette peur. Haletant, les mains glissant le long du buste de l'inconnu, il semblait s'essouffler à chaque mouvement que lui faisait subir le sorcier. Fermant ses yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit et il souffla tendrement :

― Merlin…

Les lèvres de l'inconnu se séparèrent subitement des siennes, en même temps que le regard luisant s'intensifiait de sa teinte dorée. Tandis que la main sur son entrejambe accéléra sa cadence, faisant tressaillir Arthur, il continuait à s'exalter de cet instinct si primal.

_Mon dieu…_

Parallèlement le blond déglutit devant sa révélation et se racla la gorge en pensant à celui qu'il chérissait en silence… Tremblant, Arthur fut détaché du mur qui le maintenait debout lorsque transpirant, la main sur sa nuque se fit plus violente, serrant entre les doigts quelques cheveux du jeune roi. Respirant avec difficulté, il crut avoir blessé cet homme quand il sentit cette bouche si sensuelle s'approcher de son oreille lui murmurant d'une voix qui ne cachait aucunement son désir :

― Oui… Arthur…

Le cœur palpitant de la crainte qui avait subitement empli le jeune roi rata un battement, et dans un cri de jouissance à l'intonation rauque, il s'abandonna tout contre le corps de Merlin. La tête toujours penchée par la force de son brun, Merlin aventura ses lèvres humides sur la gorge déployée qui lui était si chaleureusement offerte. Tandis qu'Arthur cherchait à sortir des limbes d'où le jeune sorcier venait de l'envoyer, il était perdu entre ses souffles intermittents et ses sons voilés de désirs qu'il émettait suite à cette confidence.

.

Merlin avait déjà fait le tour de cette partie du château et y retourner une nouvelle fois, n'était qu'un calvaire supplémentaire.

Et lorsqu'il distingua Arthur, immobile au milieu de ce décor, une idée lui vint en tête : effrayer le roi ! Quand il s'aperçut qu'il poussait la chose trop loin en sentant la respiration irrégulière du jeune roi, une envie soudaine de le consoler se fit plus forte. Le voir si vulnérable rendait chaque seconde si belle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de continuer dans cette lancée.

Les baisers que lui rendaient Arthur, le mettaient en état de transe. Etait-ce sa magie qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il avait faim de cette chaleur, faim de cet homme qu'il désirait tant… Le cœur battant, Merlin était complètement animé d'un besoin inassouvi et quand Arthur prononça son nom, il crut devenir fou… fou d'amour pour cet homme qu'il avait tant veillé. Sous cet effet de convoitise, il attira durement la tête du blond tout en continuant à dorloter son membre toujours dur.

Merlin le sentait au bord de la rupture et tout en approchant sa bouche d'une oreille d'Arthur pour lui répondre, ce dernier gémit d'extase en libérant sa semence tout contre lui. Un léger sourire se dessina dans la pénombre lorsque le jeune sorcier desserra doucement son emprise sur la nuque royale pour continuer à cajoler ce cou par lequel il pouvait sentir le jeune roi déglutir avec difficulté.

_Etait-il allé encore trop loin ?_

Merlin le fixa de son regard doré et lui murmura, en le prenant dans ses bras pour calmer ces tremblements dont il n'était pas étranger.

― Chut… je suis là…

Les deux bras tremblants du jeune roi l'encerclèrent autour de sa taille et la tête de celui-ci se posa sur son épaule.

― Merlin… souffla seulement Arthur.

De sa voix vibrante, Merlin savait que l'intense émotion que le jeune roi subissait avait dû tout de même l'effrayer. Et pour qu'il ne ressente aucune honte, Merlin lui chuchota avec tendresse :

― Je t'aime Arthur… tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal…

Le jeune sorcier caressa son dos de sa main d'où il percevait encore ses frissons puis il recula son visage pour déposer un baiser que lui rendit ardemment le jeune roi de ses lèvres grelottantes. Sa poitrine se comprima lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot s'échapper de la gorge de son roi.

― Arthur, je…

Fermant les yeux, Merlin le serra encore davantage tout contre lui en se pinçant les lèvres.

― Je suis seulement heureux que ce soit toi… parce que… Arthur déglutit en respirant difficilement et ajouta dans un murmure dont le timbre était encore tremblant :

― Je t'aime tellement…

.

Arthur semblait reprendre ses esprits. Merlin était vraiment en face de lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru le sentir encore plus puissant. Le jeune sorcier paraissait être entouré d'une aura bienfaitrice qui l'apaisait lentement. Son corps dégageait tellement de chaleur que le jeune roi avait cette impression de fusionner avec lui. La tête en arrière, il savourait ses baisers tout en tentant de déglutir mais cette peur qui s'était immiscée en lui ne cessait de le parcourir… Et malgré la puissance de ce plaisir, mêlée d'envie et de peur, son corps continuait de trembler… gêné de se sentir si vulnérable, il n'était pas habitué à tant d'attention.

La voix de Merlin le rassura et se blottissant tel un enfant, de ses souffles entrecoupés, il essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus que convenable. Or ces frissons étaient trop tenaces et lorsque le brun réitéra ses tendres baisers, il se laissa aller tout contre lui. Oui, il était heureux que ce soit Merlin parce qu'enfin, il s'autorisa à l'aimer. Depuis le temps qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui tous ses sentiments, il était soulagé de savoir que le brun lui était accessible. La gorge nouée, il voulait exprimer sa joie lorsqu'un sanglot échappa de sa bouche, abandonnant ces quelques larmes de son bonheur partagé. Soudain, un léger soufflement d'air le força à ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait au milieu de sa chambre.

.

Merlin le fixa et Arthur se noya dans ses yeux devenus bleus. Tremblant encore de toute cette soirée, il se laissa choir de tout son corps sur celui du brun qui l'entraina sur son lit. Allongé à la droite du blond, le jeune sorcier sécha ses perles de joie de ses doigts remplis de promesse. Doucement, le jeune sorcier continua à déposer des baisers papillon sur son visage quand il vit le blond répondre affectueusement à ses caresses. Merlin releva son visage et dans ses yeux, il lisait l'ampleur de ses sentiments… il se pencha et colla ses lèvres contre celles du roi, faisant ainsi jouer leurs langues avec passion. Les gémissements d'Arthur éveillaient en lui des sensations inexplorées et il voulait les vivre seulement avec cet homme.

.

Et dans l'intimité de ce silence, lorsqu'Arthur réalisa combien Merlin l'aimait, il se laissa chérir entre les mots doux dits si sensuellement, entre ses caresses pleines de promesse… et ses plaintes rauques qui enchantaient merveilleusement ses oreilles…

Leurs gémissements, fluides et éternels, se mêlèrent à leurs gestes, ardents et insistants. De leur étreinte, chaude et fiévreuse, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et ensemble, ils créaient leur monde. Et de la magie de Merlin, Arthur put entrevoir tous les sentiments de son jeune sorcier et comme par enchantement, la chambre fut illuminée de multitude de lumières, ravissant les yeux d'Arthur qui pétillaient d'une lueur aimante. Bercé de cet amour qu'il n'imaginait que dans ses rêves, le jeune roi était comblé… Et quand essoufflés de leurs efforts, ils se contemplèrent, Merlin posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son roi.

― Je suis désolé, chuchota le brun au creux de sa nuque.

Arthur leva son visage rougis et interrogateur sur le jeune sorcier.

― Pourquoi… ce n'était pas bien ? demanda le blond inquiet en remontant la couverture sur eux.

Merlin approcha ses lèvres du roi et lui chuchota langoureusement avant de déposer un tendre baiser :

― Oh ça… si c'était très bien… voire même incroyable…

Arthur, content, sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'entendre le brun plus sérieusement :

― Non, en fait, je parlais pour les sous-sols… je…

Un nouveau baiser le coupa dans son élan.

― Ce n'est rien… si cela t'a mené à moi alors… Je t'aime Merlin… et ce, pour toujours…

Le jeune sorcier se blottit dans ses bras, s'endormant heureux tout contre son bien-aimé. Pour la première fois, il voyait qui était véritablement Arthur. Cet homme d'un caractère distant, qui donnait toujours une image de droiture et de fierté, n'était qu'un simple homme attendrissant… qui avait besoin d'être aimé, tout comme lui. Jamais de sa vie, il ne se serait cru capable d'autant d'audace… surtout envers un roi… son roi. Merlin avait finalement embrassé sa destinée…

.

Au milieu de la nuit, dans de nouveaux draps, Arthur collé au dos de son amant, se disait que l'amour était surprenant. Avec Merlin, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un faux-semblant, il pouvait être simplement lui.

Le jeune sorcier savait prendre des initiatives qui avaient réussi à le toucher, lui qui passait son temps à lui crier dessus entre ses retards et ses corvées, l'éloignant ainsi de sa présence... En soupirant, Arthur se savait chanceux… Le jeune roi murmura à l'oreille de Merlin, une énième fois, combien il l'aimait de peur qu'il ait rêvé cet instant, ce dernier lui répondit chaleureusement :

― J'ai encore envie de toi Arthur… et j'aurais toujours faim de toi…

Merlin se retourna et enfin, Arthur semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa solidité. Le bonheur ancré sur son visage, lui montrait combien le jeune sorcier tenait à lui.

― Moi aussi…

Posant une main délicate sur la joue du roi, le corps frissonnant avec le sien, Merlin l'embrassa amoureusement lui révélant encore son amour. Et Arthur se jeta avidement sur son amant… le seul qui lui avait pris son cœur… et avant le lever du soleil, l'enfant chérie des dieux s'abandonna dans les bras de son sorcier.

**FIN**

**.**

**Anath63**

.


End file.
